The Clown, the Magician and the Fortune Teller
by Happyness
Summary: A Clown has been murdered *GASP* Lisbon’s team has been called in to investigate. Imagine Clowns, Magicians and Fortune Tellers being the main suspects! This story will eventually lead to Jane/Lisbon


**A/N: First of all. I'm a terrible, terrible fic writer. I'm the worst kind. I start a story and I never finish it. In my whole life, apart from the one shot's I've written, I've never finished a fic before. NEVER!**

**I hope to change all that. Starting with this fic. My expectations are low, then again… Low expectations are a good thing! I do however want you to become hooked. I'm going to be selfish about it because to be honest, I'm not writing this story for me. So selfishness is good because it's well this story was born out of unselfishness, am I making any sense? I feel like I'm not. Oh, well...**

**I'm dedicating this story to ****Barbara**** because seriously, without her and the naked Simon Baker picture**** this story would have never existed. If she hadn't won our bet I would still be sitting on my ass probably reading fic and watching series and other crap I do to get by while I wait for my exam results! **

**Anyway, probably time for a bit of story info here!**

**Summary: **_A Clown has been murdered *GASP* Lisbon's team has been called in to investigate. Imagine Clowns, Magicians and Fortune Tellers being the main suspects! _

_This story will eventually lead to Jane/Lisbon UST, major tension!! and well, if I get that far.. moooore USTand FLUFFY ROMANCE CRAP!!WOOOHOO!! It's a case file story. The best kind if you ask me! Humor and Romance are probably the main ingredients here! Seeing as all good movies/series consist of those two things. Oh! And suspense of course. I have a rough picture in my head of where I want this story to go. _

**Rating:**_ PG-13, for further chapters_

_Well, that's it I suppose. Oh, wait no. Disclaimer: CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!!! IF THEY HAD BEEN THEY'D BEEN DOING THE HOKIE-POKIE EVERY DAY!! *you may interpret that statement in many, many different ways.*_

_Have fun! _

* * *

**The Queen of Hearts**

"Pick a card."

"No."

"Any card, just pick one."

"No!"

"Woman! Just humor me. Pick a card!"

Lisbon let out a defiant sigh and reluctantly turned around. Ever since she entered the CBI building that morning Jane had been following her around with a stack of cards, encouraging her to pick one. He'd probably noticed her solemn mood the moment she'd stepped into the office. Following her around and observing her behavior was his way of figuring out what was up with her. She hated it. Eventually, she managed to get rid of him for about an hour when she suggested he show his new trick to the team. She should have known that'd only made for a temporary distraction.

"Fine. Give me that damn card."

Triumphantly Jane spread the cards before her and watched how she took one from the middle.

"Queen of hearts." She betrayed.

He glared.

"That's very childish of you, Lisbon."

"No, you know what's childish, Jane?" She began, throwing the queen card back at him.

"You following me around with a stack of cards all morning whining; '_pick a card, pick a card, pick a card_' like a ten year old."

"Interesting."

She rolled her eyes, counting the number of times Jane had used that word whenever he figured something out.

"That'd be a first." She sarcastically threw at him.

"Boss?"

Rigsby's voice aguishly interrupted their banter. Although his looming appearance usually made a person think twice about approaching the agent. Jane had learned long ago that Wayne Risgby actually had the character of a rabbit disguised in wolves clothing. Not that Rigsby was a rabbit. He meant it more metaphorically, referring to his somewhat uncertain/soft personality. What made him most wary of all was his boss, Lisbon, and the different moods she displayed whenever Jane was nagging her, when she obviously wanted to be left alone. Which explained his anguish appearance the moment he interrupted them.

"What is it?" she snapped. Turning her head toward Rigsby

"My aren't we testy?" Jane commented, briefly causing her to shift her attention back to the consultant once more.

"Shut up, Jane."

"I rest my case."

"Ughm." Risgby scrapped his throat diverting attention back to himself. Waving a manila folder in the air he announced, "We've, eh, got a new case."

"Splendid!" Jane exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

* * *

**The Girl with the Red Hair. **

In faded blue and red paint the entry sign read:

"_Spotbarry Children's Theme Park."_

Underneath the name, scribbled in tiny letters and bright yellow colors, that had the effect of making your eyes hurt if you looked at the letters for too long, the following slogan could be read:

" _Where Magic and Circus combine, lies a world of Cirtastic!"_

"An amusement park."Cho blankly stated. Wondering who the hell had come up with the word Cirtastic? Combine circus and magic and get Cirtastic? Ridiculous!

"How is this our problem again?" He annoyingly asked, obviously pondering the importance of a murder occurring on amusement park grounds. He turned his attention to van Pelt who'd temporarily taken charge over the case file on their drive to the crime scene.

"Well, actually the local PD asked for the CBI's help. Apparently, John Levine's, the murder victim's previous profession was in law enforcement."

"A CBI agent?" Risgby asked, his interest peeked. They moved away from the entry sign and made their way across the lawn toward a row of ticket booths right in front of the entrance gates.

"Not exactly. Let's say pre-CBI." Van Pelt responded. "CBI didn't exist yet, back in the 80s. He worked for the LBI. Which eventually turned into CBI in the late 90s."

"LBI?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Local Bureau of Investigation." Lisbon briefly answered.

"Naturally." He smiled. Whoever came up with these names wasn't much of a creative spirit. If it had been up to him the CBI would have had a more original name. More than once people mistook CBI for FBI. Which wasn't an illogical assumption whatsoever. CBI was about as original as LPD, or LBI for that matter. Come to think of it, why'd they change it at all?

"However." Van Pelt continued, her nose still buried in the case file. "After an unlucky accident in the line of duty Mr. Levine lost part of his right leg and therefore his right to be out in the field amongst his colleagues. He soon lost interest in his newly assigned desk job and joined the theme park's circus in 1989, he then permanently changed his name to Clown Limpy ."

"Limpy?" Lisbon snickered. "Figures."

"Yes." Van Pelt nodded, with a smile. "Apparently he was best known for his wooden leg and his clumsy pirate act."

Arriving at the ticket booth van Pelt finally closed the file and looked up.

A girl, seeming not much older than 16 with bright red hair stared at them. Her green eyes wore a look of pure boredom as she took in each member of the team one at a time. Stopping when she met Lisbon's eyes, assuming her to be in charge, she spoke.

"Five day cards. $89.65. We do not accept credit cards, after 3 cash only, there's an ATM across the lawn to your left." She spoke the words looking from one person to another. Undoubtedly waiting for that one visitor to embarrassingly remove him/herself from the group, sprint across the lawn, hurriedly making his/her way to the ATM. Jane noticed, that to her disappointment no one did.

Instead Risgby moved to the front.

"$89.65 for five day cards? It's almost 4 pm!" he spoke, incredulously wondering if the girl was in her right mind.

She heavily sighed and dramatically flipped her flaming hair to the side.

"Look, mister, I don't make the rules, I only live by them. Take it or leave it." She dared him. Her voice sounding monotone as though she'd had this discussion one too many times before.

Amused Jane looked from Risgby to the girl. Entertained by the girls cheek toward his friend and at the same time interested in whether Rigsby would take the bait and open a discussion with the redhead.

Unfortunately for him he would never find out.

Lisbon, apparently wondering the same thing had taken the sort silence as her cue to announce to the teenager that pleasure wasn't on their minds today.

Reaching for her badge, she flipped open her identification card and pressed it against the window of the booth.

"CBI." She sternly spoke. Staring the girl down with an intimidating look. "We'd like to talk to your superiors."

The girls demeanor suddenly changed from dying boredom to utter interest.

"CBI?" She questioned. What's that? Some kind of center for disease control department or something?"

"That would be the CDC." Rigsby rolled his eyes. He clearly did not like the girl. And Jane could have sworn he heard the agent utter the word; 'Idiot' under his breath.

But she seemed not to have heard him, continuing her rant at full speed.

"Because I've been telling Mr. Wood for years those animals of his, ain't healthy, carrying all sorts of diseases and stuff, you know? So, I said to him, I said. Yes, Mr. Wood someday you will get people to come after you and tell you those animals ain't good for people! And.."

"Stop!. uhm,.. I didn't catch your name."

Stunned into silence she looked at Jane. Her eyes narrowing together, seemingly unpleased he'd dared to interrupt her.

"Jenny." She finally gave in.

"Jenny." He smiled at her through the glass. "Could you give Mr. Wood? Is that your superiors name? yes?"

She nodded.

"Good give him a call and tell him the California Bureau of Investigation has arrived."

"Whatever." She shrugged, picking up the phone to make the call. She flipped her hair again before giving Jane a stony look and only turned her eyes away when the telephone connected.

"Hello Mr. Wood? Jenny from ticket booth 4 speaking. Some California Bureau of Investigation people wanna talk to you or something." A momentary silence filled the air. Jenny listened intently and then nodded her head.

"Yes, sir. I'll tell them."

She put down the receiver and turned her attention back to Jane. Her voice and eyes cold as she spoke.

"You may pass. He's expecting you at the Circus tent, straight ahead through the gates. He told me to tell you some officer Grant or whatever is waiting with him."

Jane nodded. Taking the lead he thanked Jenny and the rest of the team followed through the gates.

Adjusting his pace to Lisbon's he eventually walked beside her. Flashing her a pleased smile. Daring her to tell him he had done it again.

"I have a way with teenagers." He simply stated, answering her skeptically raised eyebrow.

"I had that under control." She spoke, a slight smile played about her lips, telling him she was not the slightest bit annoyed he had interfered.

"Of course you had." He seriously nodded. Yet, silently amusement. He had a pretty good idea of how long Jenny's rant would have continued if he had not intervened.

"Of course you had." He repeated, humor present in his eyes as the moment passed.

* * *

REVIEW!

It makes your author happy and i'd love some good constructive criticism and it also inspires me to write more chapters (Yes, can you smell the blackmail?) Oh, and this story has not been Beta'd. Just bear that in mind before you tell me my grammar and spelling was crap! Thank you!

*Bows*


End file.
